


Creature (Double) Feature

by AstridV



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Fancomic, Gen, Graphic Novel, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of <strike>mystery, intrigue,</strike> alien critters!</p><p>comic, about nine pages long, originally tailored for the <b>Stuck on you</b> challenge at <a href="http://sga_flashfic.livejournal.com>">sga_flashfic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature (Double) Feature

**Spoilers:** set in early season four  
**Characters:**  
  
**Media:** a merry mix of pencil, ink, watercolor, ecoline, acrylics, and Photoshop.

Many thanks to Rheanna for beta'ing the comic and particularly for helping me with my technobabble, also to Friendshipper for script beta. Thanks to Patk and Marta for help with Zelenka's Czech.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Comments and kudos are equally welcome :)


End file.
